The present invention relates generally to the field of air duct cleaning. More particularly, this invention relates to a mobile system for cleaning heating, ventilation and air conditioning (xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d) ductwork.
Systems and units for cleaning HVAC ductwork are prominent in the patent literature. The cleaning of HVAC ductwork is typically accomplished by pulling the air, including dust, debris, particulate matter and the like, from within the ductwork and passing said air through a filter system. Systems may also incorporate uniquely designed brushes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,363, 5,608,941, 5,735,016 and 5,813,089 disclose brushes designed to forcibly remove attached debris from the inner walls of air ducts. As important as an exhaustive cleaning of the HVAC ductwork, is a ductwork cleaning unit that facilitates convenient access to all possible air duct systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,723 (the ""723 patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cPortable Filtration Unitxe2x80x9d including individual modules designed to reach some smaller locations. The separate modules contain various filters and can be set up by a single person. In the preferred embodiment of the ""723 patent, the unit includes modules which are rectangular in cross-section. In fact, the shape of filters therein dictate that the modules be rectangular to contain said filters. The rectangular modules of the unit disclosed are inefficient for both filtering the air and creating a lightweight unit. Further, corners of the rectangular modules cause damage, during movement of the unit, since the corners contact walls or other interior fixtures of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,729 (the ""729 patent) discloses an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Cleaning Air Ductsxe2x80x9d including a portable cleaning unit that incorporates a pneumatically driven agitator for insertion into an air duct. Again, the portable unit includes individual sections of a rectangular cross-section. As with the ""723 patent, the rectangular unit is inefficient, heavy and damage prone.
The present invention overcomes the referenced inadequacies existing in the prior art, namely the inefficiencies related to filtering the air, weight and damage. By utilizing a circular cross-section, the present invention provides maximum efficiency, a light-weight design and damage control.
An object of the present invention is to provide an efficient mobile air duct vacuum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light-weight mobile air duct cleaning system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air duct vacuum resistant to causing damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stable multi-section mobile air duct vacuum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air duct vacuum capable of being transported in an automobile or similar type vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air duct vacuum operable by one person.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile air duct vacuum capable of easy assembly and disassembly.
The present invention consists of upper and lower circular sections removably connected to one another. A motor in the lower section drives a blower wheel that draws air through a hose attached at one end to the mobile air duct vacuum and at a second end to an air duct system. With the present invention, air entering the upper section is filtered through a 1st stage filter, a 2nd stage filter and a 3rd stage filter prior to entering the lower section through a common passageway between the upper and lower sections. Air exits the system through vents in a skin of the lower section.
The lower section of the present invention houses the motor and blower wheel. Two large diameter wheels attached to an enclosed axle supported by the lower section and a swivel wheel provide a mobile air duct vacuum. A handle is secured to the upper section between the placement of the large wheels. The handle and large wheels allow the mobile air duct vacuum to be moved in a manner akin to a xe2x80x9cdollyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctwo-wheelerxe2x80x9d and are best suited for moving the vacuum up and down stairs or the like. Moreover, the handle allows the mobile air duct cleaning vacuum to be laid down and operated horizontally. The swivel wheel provides for a wide range of movement while the air duct vacuum is in an upright position.
The common passageway between the upper and lower sections is defined by corresponding circular openings in both sections and a collar encompassing the lower circular opening and extending from an upper surface of said lower section. Upon connection, by means of first latch mechanisms, of the upper section to the lower section said collar inserts into the circular opening of the upper section thereby joining the two sections. A crosspiece traversing the opening in the upper section is designed to reside in corresponding recesses of the collar to insure proper alignment and additional rigidity of the two section connection.
A cover with hose adapters attaches to said upper section to complete the system. The cover attaches to the upper section by means of second latch mechanisms. During use, various covers including different adapters may be removably attached to said upper section to provide means for interconnecting one or more hoses between the mobile air duct vacuum and a particular HVAC ductwork system. An adapter with two openings may be used to create more flow by connecting one opening to a second mobile air duct unit and the second openings to the duct system. Increasing the flow may be necessary with larger and/or longer duct systems.